


Se è lui

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, Seb sick, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Se Seb ha il raffreddore, Lewis sarà il suo infermiere personale?





	Se è lui

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic viene dai miei deliri, ero influenzata come lo è Seb qua ed ho voluto contagiarlo. Spero che non abbia mai dovuto gareggiare con l’influenza, poverino. Però mi sono immaginata cosa avrebbe fatto lui e poi Lew e così niente, delirando ho scritto questa cosa che in realtà è super dolce a modo suo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SE È LUI

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb6.jpg)

  
Voglio morire, voglio solo morie.   
Così senza che nessuno se ne accorga.  
Ma come si fa a stare così male? Per quale ragione? Io non credo di potercela fare, non penso proprio. Questa volta farò un disastro.   
Non riesco nemmeno a respirare, come si fa?   
Quando bussano alla porta mi sembra impossibile arrivarci, è così lontana che penso proprio lascerò chiunque sia là dietro.   
Ma poi il telefono vibra e così guardo di chi si tratta.  
Lew. Sorrido.   
‘Apri!’ Perentorio e secco.   
Beh se è lui. Mi trascino faticosamente giù dal letto, mi metto una bandana sulla bocca e sul naso e mentre me la lego dietro la nuca, gli apro la porta.   
Lew entra furtivo richiudendosi la porta subito dopo, una volta dentro si toglie cappellino e occhiali, la cosa mi fa ridere perché è più riconoscibile col cappellino e gli occhiali scuri che senza, ma lasciamo perdere.   
\- Non dovresti stare qua sai? - Dico con voce nasale evitando con cura contatti tornando a trascinarmi sul letto, ogni passo è matrice di dolore per me, ho male perfino nelle ossa.   
\- Senti lì che voce! Stai davvero a pezzi! - Dice lui serio e preoccupato ignorando il mio avvertimento.   
Annuisco col broncio che non può vedere per via della bandana che lo proteggerà dai miei miei germi.   
\- Questo GP lo vinci tu, complimenti! - Dico come se fosse la cosa più importante, lui fa una faccia di disappunto per la mia insensibilità tipica e fa per venire sul letto con me togliendosi la felpa e rimanendo in maglietta, ma io lo scaccio col piede. - Sciò che ti ammali! - Lew fa il broncio, oddio no non fare il broncio!   
Premo il viso sul cuscino per non guardarlo. - Non fare così sai che ti voglio da matti e voglio morire uffa! Ma se mi tocchi guai! E anche se tocchi qualcosa che ho toccato io perciò ovunque! Quindi mettiti dei guanti! Hai dei guanti? -   
\- Eh certo giro sempre coi guanti in hotel! - Ribatte polemico lui allargando le braccia. Io lo guardo con mezzo occhio, mi guarda con aria imbronciata mentre cerca di capire come fare per arrivare a me.   
\- Prendili nel comodino, mi sono fatto prendere un pacco di quelli dalla farmacia! - Lew mi fissa come se fossi pazzo.   
\- E che ti fai di guanti sterili? - Ne prende due e li fissa come se fossero esemplari rari.   
\- E che ci faccio? Sapevo che venivi a trovarmi e che non ci pensavi a prevenire da solo! - Lew si mette i guanti blu in nitrile che mi sono fatto portare insieme ad altri rimedi che sono concessi ai piloti.   
\- Sai com’è, mi hai scritto ‘sto morendo!’ - Ridacchio pensando al messaggio poco subliminale, speravo che venisse infatti mi sono munito da solo col necessario. Una volta che ha tutte le barriere del caso fra lui e qualunque cosa di contaminato, me per primo, lo faccio sedere sul letto.   
\- Però rimettiti la felpa e fai in modo che nessuna parte del tuo corpo tocchi nulla! - Lew sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Stai esagerando! I contagi sono per via diretta! Basta che non limoniamo, che non mi respiri in faccia, o che non tocco i tuoi fazzoletti con le mani strofinandomi poi il viso! - Sa bene come ci si contagia.   
\- Lo so ma è meglio essere sicuri! Come la spieghi poi che hai la mia stessa influenza? -   
\- Oh Gesù Seb, sembra che sei un appestato! Hai il raffreddore! Ti avranno dato qualcosa che ti farà presto stare meglio! - Sbotta alla fine, ma io rimango col piede sollevato in segno di negazione fino a che sbuffando si decide a mettersi anche la felpa.   
\- Ok, ora va bene! - E così si siede sul mio letto, io faticosamente mi tiro su con la schiena e mentre cerco di non soffocare dietro a questa bandana, mi viene da starnutire così lo faccio correndo in bagno perché solo lì mi tolgo la copertura e spargo germi. Mi soffio il naso e butto il fazzoletto, poi mi lavo le mani e mi rimetto la bandana.   
Lew guarda l’operazione sconvolto e scuote la testa quando mi vede tornare sul letto.   
\- Sei fuori come un satellite! Fai sempre così quando hai il raffreddore? -   
\- Solo quando sei tu in camera con me! - Esclamo spazientito, lui realizza cosa significa e sorride dolcemente.  
\- Posso toccarti coi guanti? - Chiede con una vena vagamente polemica. Io mi stringo nelle spalle e mi metto giù accoccolandomi vicino a lui, mi concedo di toccargli il fianco con la fronte e chiudo gli occhi mentre tutto raggomitolato sul lato, mi avvicino a lui più che posso. Lui sorride, lo percepisco anche se non lo guardo, e mi carezza il braccio e la schiena.   
\- Sembri un gatto. - Commenta mentre le sue carezze finalmente mi fanno sentire meglio.   
Merito delle endorfine, siccome Lew mi piace, mi scatena una reazione chimica che mi aiuta a guarire.   
\- Poi metti subito a lavare i vestiti e non toccarli con le mani. -   
Rispondo io romanticamente.   
\- Li toccherò coi piedi e magari è meglio bruciali, che ne dici? Per essere sicuri!  -   
\- Non prendermi in giro! Io sto male davvero! - tiro su col naso mentre la voce diventa una lagna.   
\- Dovevo mettermi io una mascherina, quella cosa sul viso non ti fa respirare! - Dice poi apprensivo.   
\- È il muco che non mi fa respirare! - Dico io spazientito, poi però mi sposto e mi piazzo direttamente sulle gambe usandolo come cuscino. - Ma se sono ben coperto posso fare questo senza preoccupazioni! Purché poi non tocchi i vestiti con le mani! Non si sa mai... - Lew sorride ancora e penso scuota la testa così per guardarlo meglio mi metto supino, la nuca sulle cosce e finalmente posso guardarlo in viso da sotto. Sorrido e lui mi osserva da sopra.   
\- Vorrei poter fare di più, non è poco solo questo? - Alzo le spalle, è così dolce nella sua preoccupazione. È venuto qua senza pensare che poteva prenderla anche lui. Se non ci pensavo io...   
\- Mi basta guardarti. - Solo dopo che lo dico mi rendo conto di cosa ho detto e cerco di correggere il tiro. - Vedi quanto sono fuori? Direi mai una cosa simile da sano? - Ci scherzo subito su e lui ride scuotendo la testa mentre coi guanti mi carezza ancora il viso, la fronte, i capelli biondi arruffati, le mie occhiaie.   
\- Sei spaventoso, sappilo. - Commenta per bilanciare la mia sparata sdolcinata. Così va meglio.   
\- Perché dico cose romantiche? - Le dita inguantate di Lew mi carezzano ancora la fronte e la testa come se fosse mia madre, questa associazione è strana. Quando stai male la libido va proprio a quel paese eppure hai voglia di cose dolci, cosa cambiano le cose dolci? Mica sono delle medicine!   
\- Perché si vede che stai proprio male. Mi dispiace tanto. Vedrai che per domenica stai meglio e presto le cose che ti hanno dato faranno effetto. - È così dolce quando si preoccupa per me... mentre lo penso scappo a soffiarmi di nuovo il naso mentre impreco perché mi fa male ed è rosso, torno a lavarmi le mani e poi rimetto tutto come era.   
In camera lui ha il faccino davvero dispiaciuto.   
\- Vorrei fare di più... - Fa con un’aria che vorrei mangiare di baci. Io sorrido e mi sento idiota, ma davvero mi basta guardarlo e averlo qua.   
\- Prendi quel telo nel comodino. - È l’unica zona che non ho toccato direttamente e sono stato attento a non starnutirci vicino, anche perché lo faccio in fazzoletti che poi butto. Lew sorpreso lo prende senza capire cosa voglio. - Stendilo sul tuo cuscino. - Solo ora capisce cosa voglio fare, mi stendo nell’altra parte, dove ero messo prima di storcermi tutto su di lui e gli indico di mettersi giù come me. - Appoggia la testa lì! - Lew ride come un matto ed il suono della sua risata mi contagia, mi ritrovo a ridere anche io sebbene vorrei solo morire, ma ridiamo e sto maledettamente meglio ed è merito suo.   
\- Sei matto come un cavallo! Sicuro che non hai il morbo della mucca pazza? - In un secondo mi dà dell’animale due volte e così replico senza filtrare e realizzare:   
\- Almeno così ti posso guardare bene! - Così smette di ridere e scuote la testa. Siamo stesi, lui sul lenzuolo pulito, uno davanti all’altro. Si morde la bocca che vorrei mordergli io, la mia bandana mi sta soffocando, ma almeno lo posso guardare da vicino senza la paura di contagiarlo.   
Alzo la mano e la metto fra di noi e lui fa altrettanto mettendola sulla mia, intrecciamo le dita. Nonostante i guanti è così bello lo stesso poterlo circa toccare. Ma conta poterlo guardare, in realtà.  
Perdermi nel suo splendido viso che amo troppo, sui suoi occhi così dolci ed inteneriti per quel che ho detto. Quanto sono neri, quanto sono morbidi al tempo stesso. Come fa a fare queste espressioni dolci? Io mi ci perdo proprio.   
\- Come fai ad essere così insensibile un momento e subito dopo tanto romantico? - Chiede meravigliato. Io ridacchio.   
\- Sono sclerato! È il raffreddore! - Lui continua a scuotere la testa con un sorriso piccolo.   
\- Non lo so ma so che questo tuo far di tutto per proteggermi dai tuoi germi è dolcissimo da parte tua e questo tuo stare meglio se mi guardi in viso è romantico da morire. È così bello. -   
\- Vorrei poterti baciare, per me è una tortura stare qua e guardarti e basta. - Lew stringe la mia mano e gli luccicano gli occhi.   
\- Non dirlo a me. Vorrei abbracciarti forte e baciarti e... -  
\- Mi sto prendendo davvero tanto per te, lo sai? - E poi sparo questo, togliendogli completamente il fiato. Spalanca gli occhi sorpreso, luccicano e brillano, sta per piangere. Sorrido dolcemente e vorrei dannatamente baciarlo.   
\- Sei uno stronzo. - Commenta poi ed io so perché lo dice. Stringo meglio le nostre mani.   
\- Forse se stavo bene non lo dicevo. Ma approfitta che non ho filtri. - Lew porta l’altra mano al mio viso e mi carezza la guancia attraverso la bandana che la copre a metà.   
\- Anche io sono tanto preso da te. - Risponde poi mentre le sue dita sulle mie tempie e poi sulle orecchie che giocherella così leggero e dolcemente, mi rilassano.   
Mi rilassa così tanto, mentre il suo viso sfuma davanti ai miei occhi e le sue parole rimbombano dolcemente nella mai testa.   
È preso tanto da me. A volte essere romantici ha un senso.   
  
Quando mi sveglio di soprassalto sono confuso e spaesato, mi guardo intorno per poi vederlo lì dormire davanti a me, nella posizione che aveva quando mi sono addormentato.   
Guardo l’ora, è piena notte ormai, ma io mi sento molto meglio. Sorrido, quello che mi hanno dato ha finalmente fatto effetto, stavo per morire davvero.   
Vederlo dormire sul lenzuolo pulito è così bello, non si è cambiato, non si è tolto i guanti, non si è spostato. Saremo pieni di gente che ci cerca, abbiamo saltato la cena. Sorrido intenerito al suo gesto tenerissimo così tipico suo in realtà. Era preoccupato e dispiaciuto di non poter fare di più.   
Avvicino il viso al suo un pochino rimanendo con questa bandana che spero abbia funzionato almeno un po’. Spero davvero di non avergli passato tutto. Nei miei piani doveva rimanere poco, non so se queste barriere possono funzionare per così tanto. Speriamo bene, non vorrei per niente al mondo contagiarlo.   
Poi però gli prendo di nuovo la mano e me la porto sulla fronte, mi accoccolo contro e rilassato mi riaddormento.   
È forse la cosa più dolce che abbiamo mai fatto sul serio.   
Spero veramente che non si sia ammalato, comunque. 


End file.
